Percy Jackson with a twist
by Zinjab
Summary: Sorry Not good at summarys so none here just saying that Percy Jackson Nita and Kit and a stranger
1. I Trip on a Joke

I was trying to sleep,gazing out the window into the cold dark space, with the twinkling stars of the deep void of space. The noise the buttons made on the main computer did not help the cause ether. Though what could I do I could not turn it off for if I did then this satellite might go under attack and none of us would know it. I have been having troubles like this ever since I moved up into the Justice League's space satellite. I laid my head back down on my pillow hoping my eyes would just close and I would be on the passage way of my dreams, still no luck. At this point I just got up and went over to see what the computer was talking about now. The buttons flashed and the computer screen kept moving, I never learned how to work the computer because I was to young to even know how it works so that times like these I would not turn it off. I turned and headed back to my room, still hoping that my eyes would let me sleep considering how tiered I was. Still nothing so I gave me something to do, I looked in the mirror noting the changes to my long slick black hair, and the bags under my light green eyes, my smile was not there like it usually is because over all I am a happy person. Then I heard it, a clank it sounded like, I slipped on my outfit stating that I was a superhero here to bring evil down. This particular outfit had a built in astronaut helmet, just for precaution if I where to fall off the satellite. Clank. There it was again, Almost suited up. My costume consisting of my hair being pulled up to the middle of the top of my head, a mask to conceal my identity, and a ninja outfit on these days where I need to suit up fast, then I headed out. Slow at first then I thought that it was all in my head when i saw a huge ship lodged into the satellite. Batman's foe, the Joker, came out of the ship with somebody named Harley Quinn, the Joker's assistant you could say.

"Hold it right there Joker." I said more confodint then I felt, for this was the first Super battle that I encountered.

"oh I belive that we have not met before, altough you must have known me from somewhere, I guess batman must be telling you alot about me good for you." Joker said

"well, Mr. J, what are we going to do with her." Harley asked with the sounding of pure hate in her voice along with some amusmint.

"Take the trash out, of course." Joker said making it clear that I was the trash.

Then something hit me from behind and Harley took hold of me as I stumbled trying to regain balance. Then she trew me out into space although making it clear that I would hit earth once I got close enough.

"Some hero I turned out to be." I said to myself as I hit the button that got my helmet on,"I am soooo glad that Superman made me instal this helmet, or I would be dead."

My eyes started failing me, and I thought "of course you dicide to close now eyes." Then everything started going all hot and I blacked out.

* * *

**Ok I know what you are thinking "this is sounding more like a batman/Justice League storie" or "Where is camp Half-Blood". well let me say this you need to wait a little bit longer.**


	2. I Meet Twelve Giants

I saw that I was nearing earth at an incredible speed which was burning me up little by little. I looked down and saw three major land forms with a tiny land form. A couple seconds later I noticed I was zooming in twords the tip of the USA. Then after half that time I could make out Main and all the other States near it, although particularly aimed at New York after a couple of seconds. Five seconds later I could make out the gray of buildings and I could clearly see the Empire state building. That was when I hit a hard, but wood surface, a table I concluded though it was too big to be a table.

"ya, well I should tell that to the twelve pairs of eyes looking at me." My thoughts told me, "I hit too early I should still be falling to earth and hit in five seconds."

"Apollo help her!" A frantic voice told a near by man although unable to get a glimpse.

"Why should we, she is an invader and it is her own fault." A man, that startled me so with his big booming voice made me look up and see that he wore a suite type outfit with a tie that was blue with yellow lightning bolts on it making me think instantly that he was a chargers fan.

"She is in dire need." A different female voice said, though sounding different by tone qualities.

"Maybe, if she is a spy, we can use her to find out what she knows and gain more information on our eneime." A gruff but not as booming as the first,"We can hold her hostage." he said chirping at that idea

"I agree with you Ares, hold her hostage, although if we are going to get anything out of her we are going to need her to be able to talk so Apollo do your magic, but leave her weak." The booming voice of the chargers fan said.

"May I sudjust we hold her in something." Said a kind but sturn female voice.

"Hephaestus how fast do you think you can whip something up," the chargers voice said.

"Maybe in ten minutes if it was built into Olympus," another gruff but gentle voice said unlike someone who would want someone to die unlike the other voice.

Just then two giant hands pick me up probably to cary me off to either heal me or put me in the non built prison. I would not be able to tell until I woke up from my blacked out self.

* * *

**I know what you are thinking where is young wizard book coming in, well dont worry they are coming in with a dramatic entrince**


	3. I Get a Friend in Prison

**Just a reminder takes place in between the first and second Percy Jackson books**.

* * *

I awoke thinking was still on the satellite. I didn't want to open my eyes hoping I was not on the place they called Olympus. I felt the bed I was lying on. Nuts, still on this weird place, although they did have a good taste. For the bed looked like it was made out of the clouds of the setting sun, the colors even changed as the sun moves across the sky. Everything looked like that, the walls, the floors, and ceiling. I saw a mirror and was amazed b how I looked, my hair was down and the edge of my hair had two braids then two braids that followed pulled to the back of my head. This is when I saw wearing, "you have got to be kidding me." I thought to myself as I examine the robe I wore. It was white with a hint of tan and a trim of a light blue lace to match my bright green eyes, which came with matching sandals, just like the ancient Greek gods.

"good, you're awake," said the chargers fan in his usual booming voice, who was defiantly much bigger when I first saw him than now," come now or you will be destroyed, and no one will even know you existed."

"oh boy." I said trying to hide it under my breath

"What was that?" He said along with an evil eye

"nothing." I said because unlike most evil eyes this one was actually evil.

"whats your name?

"why?" I asked just cause I felt like not answering.

"would you rather us to call you the girl that fell from the sky?"

"Not really. My name is Zin."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at camp half-blood waiting to go to Olympus for the winter solstice. I was waiting next to Luke to get on the SUV, which Argus lost the keys too which he had to look for. You would think that it would not be hard for him considering all they eyes he has but still could not find it. He checked his pockets again and pulled out his keys, some kids from the Hermes cabin started laughing considering all the places his keys could be and they end up in his pocket.

"Come on everybody, we're late as it is." Chiron said as he used the handi-cap lift to get into the car because he was in his wheel chair form.

we all piled in and took off towards the Empire state building. when we got there Chiron told the front desk for floor six-hundred

"I'm sorry sir but there is no such thing as floor six hundred." The front desk said without even looking up.

Chiron then pulled something out, his I.D card and showed it to the front desk. the front desk person gave him a key to use when they where in the elevator to get to the six hundred floor. During the long elevator ride I pulled out my architect book to read if I got borded while I was up there, which I probably would not because I would be studying the architect. Then I saw something that I have never seen on Olympus. It was like a mini house, with windows.

"I'm too short," I thought to myself "I need too find something to stand on"

* * *

**Zin's POV**

"who are you?" someone said behind me when I was getting to a good part in my book.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I regretted right when I said "Sorry Athena you didn't sound like yourself."

"What are you talking about?" the voice that wasn't Athena said

"What do you think, aren't you Athena with your blond hair and gray eyes." I said officialy confused

"I am Annabeth her daughter." The newly named girl said," and who are you I thought gods where only aloud up here."

"I was just thinking the same thing, so tuche." I said with less confusion than before.

"I am part god, duh." She said as if she hated me which I did not get.

"Well I fell from the sky and landed here so, I wish I could leave but I can't." I said trying not to sound snotty

"Well at least I got invited up here." She said in the same tone which was making me mad.

"Well I don't have any more wells so I guess this conversation has ended, unless you have something to add." I said hopping she would just leave me with my book.

"Fine, I guess I should leave." she said which followed by some muttered words that sounded like," Aphrodite kids, always stuck up."

"Hey you got a problem with me to tell it to my face not the ground." I shouted so that she would come back so she could tell me what she ment by that.

"Fine, you are a stuck up little brat." Annabeth said although looking a little pained saying that.

"Why are you so mad with me I didn't do anything, except be in this prison." I said with no snottiness in it what so ever.

"What do you mean, this looks like a house that you live in, and you dress and look pretty meaning you are an Aphrodite kid." She said pretty confodint in what she just said.

"If this was a house than I would be able to leave correct?" I said knowing she would say yes.

"yes." She said which I called.

"Then answer me this easy question, where is the door?" I said knowing I caught her off balance.

"oh, I guess you are in prison." she said confused like I was when she started talking. "Then why does it look so nice, and why do you look so nice?"

"first and second of all I don't know, I think the one you call Aphrodite dressed me up, and from my memory some one named Hephaestus did the place, I am just glad they let me read." I said telling her all I knew which was not much.

"This makes no sense why would they keep you here." Annabeth said at the (probably) most confused she ever gotten.

"you and me both sista, they even did the court thing and made me tell them all I knew. I still don't know all their names, all I know is there are a cuple of names and this one chargers fan." The more I said the angrier I became.

"Wait, what, chargers fan?" Annabeth said raising one eyebrow and keeping the other low.

"Ya he had a blue tie with yellow lightning bolts." I said telling her about his description when I first saw him in giant mode.

"You mean Zeus, the ruler of Olympus?" Annabeth said as if she knew she was right.

"sure what ever just tell Zeus or whoever to let me free they got nothing against me." I begged not knowing if i could go back to the satellite.

"no way we are just on a tour here I don't think we can talk to the gods since they are going to be having their meeting soon, which I have to attend I'm sorry but I got to go." She said rushing off into, actually I don't know where she ran off too I got back to my book right away.

I guess I fell asleep when I was reading my book because the next think I know is that it is morning and some god, I assume, came in and told me it was time to wake up and to follow the person/god who came to wake me up. I looked around and noted to be care full because there was not any railings, although I don't think the gods would bother with that since they can't die.

* * *

**Yes had the chapter up early. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but maybe in a couple of days just cause I got nothing to do at home.**


	4. Blob People Take Over

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in my room at my mom's apartment. I went down to the smell of blue pancakes roasting on the stove, the last ones to be made. I grabbed a pancake as me and my mom had a small talk which I did not mind considering how she was almost taken by Hades last summer. After a couple minutes of talk with my mom I was needing the fresh air outside.

"mom is it ok if I go on a little walk?" I said

"sure, just be back before lunch." my mom said as I walked out the door.

To be honest to you I didn't really wanted to go for a walk I just got the feeling that I needed to go out side for some weird feeling. I just walked around the neighborhood looking for something that I did not know what. I kept walking around still nothing that needs help (I guess). I was close to my apartment I heard a loud thump, I went near the back of the apartment building and I saw a girl that was beautiful with her Greek robes. The thing that bothered me was I did not know where she came from and she fell from something, but no one in our apartment or near it had her in it. "look at her," my mind told me, "she needs help, take her to camp half-blood." right, I carried her up to my mom.

"Mom we need to get to camp half-blood." I told her.

"I thought I was going to take you tomorrow." Then she looked up and saw me carrying the hurt girl. "get in the car, and remember I can only take you as far as half-blood hill."

On the way over we did not talk, probably too stunned to talk but I don't know. After a couple of minutes we reached the hill, I did not even wait for the car to stop I opened the door and jumped out headed twords the big house. As I ran I attracted a lot of campers eyes which was good so that Apollo's kids could come and help her. I burst through the door finding Annabeth and Chiron talking.

"She needs medical attention." I said as Chiron took her (he was in horse form) and took her to the medical wing.

"Percy what happened?" Annabeth said thinking this was my fault and that I had done something wrong.

"I don't know I was coming back to the apartment when I heard a thump and apparently she had fallen from where I don't know."

"What do you mean? No one from your area looks like that." Annabeth said

"I know that is what I thought but I don't know." I said telling Annabeth I told myself.

"This makes no sence." Annabeth said in her usual way of trying to figure things out.

**Hera's POV**

"was that supposed to happen Zeus?" I said knowing that that was not supposed to happen.

"No, Hera wipe her memory she cant have it." Ares said in his usual growl.

* * *

One week later

* * *

**Zin's POV**

I looked up, with my eyes slowly opened. Then I saw a tan blur, under the tan blur was an orange blur followed by a blue blur. The tan blur had black near the top, with a type of green blurs bellow the black blurs. there was a similar blur except this blur had blond blur instead of a black blur and gray blurs instead of green blurs. They said something I could not make out for my ears mad not started working yet. one blur left then returned a moment later with another blur following the first blur. The new blur was different from the other two blurs. This blur was taller by far, it had the same orange blur although not wearing the blue blur instead it was a white blur and was much longer than the blue blurs. It looked like they were talking. I still couldn't make it out yet for my ears were now trying to adjust. After a minute or two I could hear again.

"I don't think she can hear us." said a deep voice obviously the black toped blur. He started walking away, I turned my head to follow the foot steps.

"Wait, Percy look." The blonde topped blur said as I snaped my head in her direction.

"can you talk?" The black topped blur said thinking that his name might have been Percy. I nodded my head not wanting to test my voice seeing if it worked or not.

"who are you?" The blonde topped blur said. I thought hard trying to remember what my name was, thinking so hard that I forgot to say something.

"well?" The one named Percy said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and told them, "I don't know," thinking that my voice was not as bad as it sounded.

"How can you not know who you are?" Percy said again.

I totaly ignored the question and just asked "when can I get my vision back?"

"You should be able to see just fine." The blonde topped blur said still not stating her name.

"odd." said the long white blur thinking that he can't be human.

"all I see is blurs." I stated then thought out loud, "maybe I need glasses?"

"That could be true." The blond topped one said.

Then there was a Huge POP sound.

"Percy that did not sound like the Hermy's kids, they are not that reckless."

"I will go check on it you stay with her and see what you can find out." Percy said as he left through the door.

"Who are you?" I asked still not knowing who the blond topped girl was.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Annabeth said and looked as though she looked at the long white blur. "you should get some rest maybe then your vision will return."

"ok." I said as I lay my head down and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors note: please review or whatever just please no flames.**


	5. Talk with two sides

**Zin's POV**

When I awoke next Annabeth was still next to me. It felt like an hour or two has past but it was only a short time has past (like a second or two). I tried getting up because I could not even try and sleep if there was a mystery.

"no you need to lay down." Annabeth said very sternly, pushing me back down on the bed with me just trying to get up a gain.

"I don't care what you say, I need to see what is going on." I said not listening to what Annabeth would say next.

My eyes where still blurred but I could still make things out, like the place I was in was wooden like a cabin. I went outside and saw many blurs all crowded around two blurs in the middle. I tried walking but my legs where bad. I still made my way over, I started falling waiting to brace my self when Annabeth caught me and helped me make my way over to the commotion. I don't know who we where walking to or where, I just let Annabeth lead me somewhere. I could see blurs much like Annabeth and Percy with their orange blurs but these blurs had something shiny near them.

"Is your eyes clearing." Annabeth said probably to clear the silence.

"Not yet but I still hope that my eyes will clear." I said as Annabeth lead me through a crowd to get to the middle probably to see what was going on. From what I saw, which was not much, there where two people in the middle. My vision cleared a little bit letting me see a little bit more detail but not enough to make anything new out except like like curls on some peoples hair. In a couple of hours my sight should return, I thought to myself. I looked back up to see the two people in the middle and it looked like they where holding something in their hands.

"Who are you?" Said some familre voice of Percy, making his way over to them holding a sharp silver looking blur near him.

"I am Nita and this is Kit." Said the taller one with long brown blur near the top of her tan blur, kinda making it look like she had a long afro which I know she did not have.

"Why are you here?" Percy said again not moving his silver blur.

"We are here on a Quest." The smaller Kit said with no hint of fear in his voice though I would be fearful if people where pointing shiny things that seemed sharp at me.

"That does not explane why you are here." Percy said with a hint of anger.

"Kit can we trust them?" Nita said as if they wanted to hide what they where hiding.

"You better tell us or we'll assume your monsters and kill you." The voice next to me said being Annabeth.

"Ok, we're wizards." Nita said knowing she would have to tell us about her quest. "A little bird told us we would need something here and the only one who is really standing out is her so I am assuming she is the one we need."

"And what little _bird _told you you need her." Annabeth said as I knew they where talking about me. Normaly I would be talking right about now but since I can't see all to well I decided that it would be best if I kept quite.

"it actualy was a bird." Kit said not really going to continue his sentence.

"What is your quest!" Percy said rasing his voice.

"To be truthfully we don't know exactly. Our advisers told us that she had great powers and they needed to look at her in case of something they did not state, or something like that." Nita said with agitation in her voice like this was getting old and pointless.

"No, she is in our care and we are looking after her." Annabeth said as though she where my mother.

"Why don't we compromise. We take the girl with us and one of your people, so to speak, so that the girl will be brought back when our advisers checked her out." Kit said not wanting to start a war but still wanted to do what he was told.

"Percy if we do that maybe you should go with them." Annabeth said knowing that Kits idea would have to work.

"We agree to your terms although she just woke up from taking a fall so you will have to wait a little bit so she can get her barrings." Percy said not wanting to leave yet.

I spoke up considering they should let me dicide where I should go "I think I should get a choose in this since you people are talking about me here."

"I completely agree with you we will not force you to come with us." Nita said.

After all the commotion everyone started departing, and I tried making my way back to the building I was in earlier. I started walking but I think Annabeth had different ideas although after my legs stoped holding me up she had difficulties helping me up. Percy caught Annabeth's glimpse of help when he came over along with Nita and Kit. Now that is when I blacked out.

* * *

**If you have any Ideas on what could happen next please let me know I do have some parts planed out but not the whole thing so Please input anything that could help like new characters or something and please note that both stories take place in between book one and two. Sorry for any typo's I guess I just wanted to get this chapter posted that I rushed it.**


	6. My new name

When I awoke my vision had cleared and I could see everything clearly. I looked to my left and saw Percy next to Annabeth and on my right I saw Nita next to Kit, and I thanked my eyes for clearing. I saw in front of me an upper half of a man and the bottom half horse. I probably would have freaked out and run away but I was too drowsy to do that, so I just sat and stared.

"Have your eyes cleared?" Annabeth said breaking the silence again. All I could do was nod my head very slowly to keep my eyes on the horse-man afraid that he will disappear if I blinked my eyes.

"It's ok he won't bite." Someone said though I did not move my eyes off him, I could tell that the person that said that got kicked out from all the sternness coming from Annabeth said.

After a minute or two of staring at the horse-man things just seemed to have a tension in the air so he spoke hoping to clear the tension. "I am Chiron, I am a centaur." He said also to stop me from staring at him, which to no avail I did not stop staring.

After another two minutes I snaped out of it and looked back at Nita "didn't you need me for something."

"That is what the five of us are doing here when you wake up, we needed to talk to you about that." Annabeth said

"I was thinking that I could send three campers to go with you to make sure she comes back for reasons not to be told yet, and we would treat it like a quest you will get a prophecy and a ride out, money and nectar." Chiron said as I stared for a couple seconds before my gaze moved else where. Which was at Percy as I noticed his sea green eyes that were similar to mine except that my eyes were bright green instead sea green.

"I don't think we would need transport if Kit is up for it." Nita said like Kit knew what she was talking about where everyone did not.

"If there is transportation I would rather use that than waste it." Kit said

"Ok then we will meet back here around 6:30." Nita said

"sounds good then Argus will depart and drive us to your advisers house at 7:00." Annabeth said

"Why don't you guys just meet me at my house then we walk over to their house." Nita said.

"ok and you live where?" Annabeth said. This talk went on for an hour or so and I just sat and listened

"Crap we need to get home Kit." Nita said after looking at the clock and saw that it was 5:00. When they left Annabeth told me I had to see the Orical.

"So that's it?" I asked

"Yeah just go to the attic hear what the orical, come back and tell us exactly what she said so we can decipher it." Percy said.

"ok " I said as I made my way up to the attic.

when I got there I saw that there where trophies if you want to call it that. They sat on a table and one was like a minitor's horn. I walked to the back of the attic where I saw a hippiemummy with out the gauze. she had a tyi-died dress on and a necklace on with different beads on. I did not get a chance to look at her head because one more step and green mist flowed out of her mouth.

_You will travel to find the **one**  
Help from six a must  
Listen to the scarlet one  
and work must be done together  
to free you from your debt_

After the last word the smoke started to go back into her mouth and all was silent again. I stood there remembering what she had said and how it would help. After a minute I went back downstairs to find Percy and Annabeth standing there waiting for me.

"What did she say?" Annabeth said

"umm she said you will travel to find the one, help from six a must, listen to the scarlet one, and work must be done together, to free you from your debt." I said reciting it perfectly while not knowing how I remembered it so well.

"I have never heard anything like that what about you Annabeth." Percy said

"I have heard stranger but this is the second weirdest. Are you sure she said that exactly because words are very important." Annabeth said and I nodded my head in response

"I think we should show her the camp while we think because we don't have much time." Percy said while receiving a look from Annabeth saying that is the most intelligent thing you said all week.

"alright come on, you still dont know your name?" Annabeth said

"If I had a name then I don't know what it would be." I said

"Ok well what should we call you then?" Annabeth said

"Katie." I said just knowing it was not my name.

"why Katie?" Annabeth asked

"I like that name." I stated truthfully.

"alright let the tour begin." Percy said

After the tour I got that this where greek gods I was dealing with which they did not state which was weird but ok. We came into dinner late which sucked because I got no good seats, if there where any, on the Hermes table which was overly crowded. Before I sat down Chiron apparently had been waiting for us because he began to announce that there was another quest that I would lead. I did not even know what I would be doing.

"Why her she has not even been claimed." Said a girl over at a table that had weapons at the table.

I tried to speak up for myself saying I did not want to lead it when Chiron beat me to it. "Because they want her." As if I am supposed to know what that means

"What if she is mortal. I mean, no offence, she doesn't even look like one of the gods." Said someone I could not pinpoint. "Poseidon is a bit of a stretch but that would be the only one." At that comment Percy perked up as if something caught his attention then when back to his origanal position. I kept trying to tell them I did not want to go but each time I tried to talk someone interrupted. After a little bit of that I just sat and ate my dinner.

After not being claimed as it usually happened at dinner. I went back to the cabin of Hermes and though about who I was and what I knew. I knew my new name is Katie, I am going on a quest this morrning, and Percy and I share rare green eyes with different tint. Randome I know but something about those eyes were curios to me and I don't know why. After thinking for a bit I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry I could not post this chapter I got hooked on Platform Racing. And I wanted some reviews that did not come.**


	7. Authers note

Ok readers but this is not a real chapter in this what ever you wanna call it. Ok back to my thoughts I was thinking and i dont really like some parts in this story and I am going to put a poll up on my home page or what ever and what i really want to know is Should i keep up with the story me personaly am not liking it due to some parts in it which i will not mention. because to me it is like one of those stupid things that pop out of your mouth that you would not really say.

so i want to know that if you do want me to keep up with the storie that if i should just make the changes and keep the story going, or should i just cancle the whole thing.

one thing that has led me to this dicition is one I am getting no where with this storie i dont know what i am doing with it. most of the time i dont know what the next chapter will be about and i have thought about it and will not make that mistake in the future. Now if one of you people liked it out there and want me to continue the storie then i will have a poll up so that you can vote on which you want.

Another thing that has led me to this diction is that no one is reviewing and to me it is saying i am doing to bad of a job because no is saying wether i am doing good or bad. I just don't know what to do so please vote and this story will be suspended for six months then i will look at the poll and see which i am going to do


End file.
